nordesylfandomcom-20200213-history
Alekir
Alekir Alekir is the largest city in Ale'kamor, boasting a population of over 24,000 people. The king of Ale'kamor rules from here, though in name only as the reach of the city has been hampered since the war almost 150 years ago. The current king, Rarder Olsten, has ruled for nearly 22 years, and has a reputation as fair and just. A popular king in his youth, he lost favor over the years as the population grew stagnant. Aside the Olsten family, there are seven other noble families of notable power within the city; Navarr, Valetta, Penrod, Hasting, Hawklight, Cett, and Faircaster. Alekir is most well known to those outside of Ale’kamor as the most southern port along the Mordal Sea. Further south begins the Sea of Snow, an icy and unforgiving body of water that makes most travel impossible Royal Family * King Rader Olsten * Queen Torsha Olsten née Navaar * ✝'Crown Prince Robert Olsten born, deceased * Crown Princess Jaina Olsten born, presumed heir * Crown Princess Yaasha Olsten born House Olsten is the current reigning royal house, and has reigned since the Civil War/ Though all of the great Noble Houses theoretically have a rightful claim to the throne (having all supposedly descended from a common ancestor), right of kingship and royal blood can be proven by attuning to the relic, Aleyashir's Shield. Noble Houses ''For a full list of Noble Houses, please refer to the Noble Houses of Alekir page. There are eight recognized Noble Houses in Alekir: Hawklight, Valetta, Hastings, Faircasters, Penrods, Sett, Navar and Olsten. House Veldaci was previously considered one of the Noble Houses, but recently sold off most of their holdings and estates to House Hastings; they are now considered a lesser house. House Olsten - Current Royal House * King Rader Olsten Assumed * Queen Torsha Olsten née Navaar * '✝'Crown Prince Robert Olsten born, deceased * Crown Princess Jaina Olsten born, presumed heir * Crown Princess Yaasha Olsten born House Hawklight *High Princess Sabenn Hawklight House Valetta *Colors: Black and Violet House Hastings *High Prince Kadence Hastings *Colors: Red and Black *Motif: Elk Lesser Houses Lesser houses are comprised of both a mixture of previously noble houses who fell from power, and smaller houses looking to gain it. House Veldaci *Head: Lord Sor Veldaci **Formally High Prince Kel Veldaci, voluntarily stepped down. (Aurrick, Eradynn) *Colors: Green and Yellow * Motif: Griffon Up until fairly recently, House Veldaci was considered one of the noble houses of Alekir with a High Price of their own. Evidence of their recent fall from grace can be seen about the city in the form of conspicuously missing banners. House Brackenstale *Likely affiliated with House Hastings *Members: ** Jacquard Brackenstale (Aurrick, Aelar, Haldur?) House Morazo *Fell 30 years ago. *Sir Bradford Morazo Locations For a full list of locations, please refer to the Locations in Alekir page. Districts '''Upper Commons * Smaller, more rickety area. * More poverty/"homeless problem". * Narrow streets, hard to navigate with wagon. * Less humans, more of "everything else" (Aelar) * People with money/goods are marked. Andarien Districts * Upper Class * "Don't Hold Status" (4/1 Notes) Craftsman Districts * More Halflings/Dwarves Temple District * Penrod House * Rather Impressive District * Lots of "Buildings of State" (4/1 Notes) Bronze Hill * Hananigan City Library - Largest public library. * "Famer's Market" outside of Library ** Regular goods, farm goods, fabrics * Dark Stone Building - Blue with White Flame Peldeweyn Mage School A state-run(?) Mage school located between the Baldur and Redwani Districts overseen by House Navaar. It's encompasses a small campus with several buildings and a large park-like area out front. Visiting students is permitted, but typically requires permission from the Headmaster or a Noble House. Founded by Aegorht Peldeweyn 500 years ago. Apprentice Quarters - Heavily Guarded * No classes * More of a social area. * Haven/"Their Space" The Laboratory - Lightly Guarded * Academic Section * Not everyone who teaches lives here. * Those with access here may not have access to the more guarded areas. Recreational Park * Largest Park in the City * Open to the Public The current Headmaster is Katherynn Mistheart. Algan Aloro is one of the schools Highcasters. Notes: * Elynn is currently studying here. * Sherywn Hucrele was a former student, but was given an honorary discharge. (Taistealai) * Athen Whiterun did not study here. (Taistealai) * Taistealai was able to gain admittance using her signet ring. Category:Alekir Category:City Category:Capital Category:Ale'kamor Category:Locations